Laços do Tempo
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Cont. Per Te.Eles se amaram,mas foram separados.Agora receberam uma nova chance.Mas terão que lutar para tal e aceitar toda a ajuda que for oferecida. Presente de Niver para Margarida!SorentoxOC


**Presente de Niver para Margarida.**

**Laços do Tempo**

**Prólogo**

**Foi há dois mil e vinte anos para a Terra-Média, míseros quatrocentos anos para a Terra, que finalmente Sauron fora derrotado, que finalmente o seu Um Anel fora destruído, e a Terra-Média podia respirar livre novamente, sentir o ar da liberdade, sentir o calor dos raios de sol, sentir a brisa que vinha do Oeste.**

**Aquela terra além das fronteiras de Asgard, onde poucos de nosso mundo pisaram e menos ainda creram no que viram.**

**A terra onde todo o mal estava contido até Sauron aparecer pela primeira vez, e povos fugirem desesperados para o Oeste Imortal, levando, sem saber, as criaturas maléficas. E das Terras Imortais de Amam, foram banidos para o nosso mundo. E foi assim que a guerra, a fome, a miséria e todo o resto alcançou um mundo onde deuses andavam entre os humanos despreocupadamente e as ninfas educavam os mesmos humanos, um mundo onde as palavras "Guerra", "Miséria", "Fome", entre tantas outras, eram pouco usadas, e eram muito temidas.**

**Mas nossa história não acontece em nosso mundo, e sim nesse outro mundo.**

**Respirar tranqüilamente aplicou-se apenas aos inimigos do Senhor das Terras de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam...**

**Isengard fora reconstruída, ou melhor, transformada numa imensa floresta pelos Ents, e a chave da torre de Orthanc ficava sob a guarda de Barbárvore sob ordens de Gandalf, antes de o mago partir, e na torre aqueles que ainda insistiam no mal eram aprisionados.**

**Mas ninguém esperava que a líder do maior clã Doppelgänger, junto com seus servos, fosse conseguir escapar de serem presos pelo rei de Minas Tirith.**

**E menos ainda que, sete meses após a destruição definitiva de Sauron, a Feiticeira e Doppelgänger Shakeelah Shahlaa fosse dar à luz a um menino.**

**Um menino filho de uma Doppelgänger e das Sombras de Mordor...**

**XxX**

**Era alegria que povoava os olhos verde-mar, geralmente tão austeros, sábios, sérios, calmos e exigentes. Mas, pudera, ter aquela pequena criaturinha entre seus braços após longos nove meses escondendo o que ninguém podia saber, não podia permanecer indiferente. Os curtos tufos de cabelos azul-pálido no alto da cabeça do bebê em seus braços balançaram com a brisa que veio do leste, enquanto estava sentada entre as ruínas do que um dia fora o império de seu mestre. Em seus braços, a criaturinha dormia serenamente, não ligando para o forte cheiro das carcaças dos Orcs, Nâzgul e escravos mortos em meio ao cenário de destruição, aliado ao calor que a Montanha da Perdição ainda emanava, mesmo que à distância, quase um ano após a destruição de Sauron.**

**Os cabelos longos e azul-mar balançaram com a suave brisa, junto com o longo colar de pérolas negras e brancas com um anel no final, relicário que jamais iria abandonar. Ouviu a criança em seus braços bocejar levemente, fazendo-a desviar os olhos da terra que um dia fora seu lar para o bebê de não mais dois meses em seu colo. Os olhos rosa fortemente puxado para o vermelho brilharam com a luz do sol que incidiu sobre os mesmos, arrancando um sorriso doce da feiticeira.**

**- Iguais ao do pai... – murmurou satisfeita, vendo que apesar de ainda ser um bebê, um fogo de batalha e maldade tremeluzia ao fundo daqueles olhos aparentemente inocentes. – Iguaizinhos... – o sorriso gentil curvou-se num sorriso carregado de malícia, que em seguida tornou-se triste ao ouvir passos atrás de si.**

**- Shakeelah; precisamos levá-lo. – disse uma voz melodiosa, porém, Shakeelah sabia, era traiçoeira.**

**- Eu sei, Eiael. – disse franzindo o cenho, sentindo que o pequeno percebera que se separariam, e um choro começou à ecoar pela terra desolada.**

**- Não torne a despedida mais difícil para si mesma, minha irmã. – disse uma voz séria, porém carinhosa. Uma jovem de cabelos longos e de um intenso prateado que era capaz de refletir até mesmo a luz inexistente, de olhos de um azul-límpido onde montanhas de gelo podiam ser avistadas, parou à sua frente.**

**- Eu sei, Nissa. – murmurou, e as lágrimas que segurava para não derramar rolaram abundantemente pelo rosto. Nissa imediatamente amparou-as com os dedos finos e alvos. – Mas... Ele é o meu filho. Meu único filho. Descendente de uma poderosa feiticeira e de um Mayar. Ele vai me suceder nos Shahlaa. – a jovem de voz melodiosa aproximou-se, pegando o bebê nos braços de forma carinhosa. Possuía longos cabelos ondulados de um azul que parecia os raios de sol sobre o mar, levemente úmidos, como se tivessem acabado de sair da água, olhos cor-de-mel com intrigantes pupilas em fenda, pele levemente morena de sol. Tinha um sorriso doce.**

**- As Sirenes vão criá-lo bem, Shakeelah. Você sabe que ele não pode seguir os mesmos passos do pai ou da mãe. É melhor que ele cresça longe de você. Mesmo não querendo, você acabaria influenciando suas escolhas. – disse Nissa séria, abraçando a Doppelgänger pelos ombros. – E outra, se o meu sobrinho ficar igual ao meu cunhado quando vivo, eu juro que mato-o e depois mato você! – disse mais descontraída, fazendo a irmã rir.**

**- Temos que ir, Nissa. – virou-se para a de olhos cor-de-mel com pupilas em fenda. – Vamos cuidar bem dele, Shakeelah. Ele jamais vai saber quem foi o pai ou a mãe. Será apenas descendente de um feiticeiro servo de Sauron à olhos comuns. – sorriu gentil, e sua voz não era mais melodiosa e traiçoeira, mas amiga.**

**Asas azuladas surgiram nas costas de Eiael, que alçou vôo e partiu na direção do Oeste, para a costa.**

**Shakeelah acenou uma última vez para o céu, antes de lentamente começar a se transformar em areia que era levada pelo vento, para desespero de Nissa. Todas as pérolas brancas tornaram-se negras, e a linha do colar despedaçou-se, as pérolas espalhando-se pela terra mal-cheirosa.**

**- Irmã...! – disse desesperada, mas um aceno de Shakeelah a fez recuar.**

**- Não se preocupe, Nissa... É a ordem natural das coisas... Aquele que amo morreu e nunca retornará, e meu único filho e herdeiro precisou ser retirado de mim para evitar mais dor e sofrimento. Agora, na terra onde nasci e me criei, eu me deixo levar, maninha... Meu tempo como feiticeira e Doppelgänger na Terra-Média acabou sem meu filho e sem meu amado. Lidere o clã até que Sorento tenha idade para tal. – deu seu último sorriso, e os últimos grãos de areia foram levados e misturaram-se aos escombros de Mordor.**

**E Nissa deixou apenas uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo rosto.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**A Terra com a Qual Sonhei**

Suspirou pesadamente. Estava intrigada com a elfa que conhecera enquanto esperava Saori, Julian e Tétis chegarem com seus primos. Nunca vira um elfo, e ver uma, ainda mais treinando para se tornar amazona, deixara a mestiça de japonês e grego atordoada. Além disso, tivera uma bela discussão com Máscara durante o jantar que Saori dera para lhe apresentar aos cavaleiros de ouro e algumas amazonas. Tinha certeza que teria inimizades com o canceriano por um bom tempo...

As estrelas ao longe, através da janela escancarada, cintilavam enquanto eram observadas fixamente pela mais nova moradora do Santuário. Não conseguia dormir. Um lado era a ansiedade de seu quarto em Gêmeos ficar pronto e aprender logo o bendito grego, o outro, Érica, a elfa que conhecera e logo se tornara amiga da mesma. Aliás, nem se tocara que falara com ela normalmente. Ou melhor, nem percebera que falara em italiano com a jovem!

Suspirou, levantando por fim da cama e se apoiando no batente da janela, pegando os óculos de meia-armação fina e dourada e colocando-os sobre o rosto, podendo assim observar melhor o Santuário. Sempre maldizia o fato de ter miopia e astigmatismo, ainda mais sabendo que poderia fazer uma cirurgia de correção apenas quando fizesse dezoito anos, no mínimo. Ou seja, ainda quatro longos anos pela frente.

Mas nem isso tirou o calor que envolveu seu coração ao observar as doze casas descendo pela montanha. Sabia bem, agora mais ainda, que não fora uma má escolha mudar-se para a Grécia, mesmo que seu pai fosse contra. Lembrou das palavras do mesmo quando estava com sua única mala e a mochila pronta e de passagens na mão.

_- Você NÃO VAI para a Grécia, Tenshi! Eu lhe proíbo! – falou quase soltando fogo em cima da filha de quatorze anos. Os cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos, mas um castanho escuro e enigmático, balançaram quando virou-se bruscamente._

_- Eu vou para a Grécia sim! Eu quero me tornar uma amazona! Quero conhecer meus primos! Quero conhecer as minhas raízes por parte de mãe... – disse a última frase com um sorriso triste. Não negava que amava muito o pai, mas ela não queria ser criada como uma boneca de porcelana, ser a melhor aluna da escola justo nas matérias que mais odiava, só para assumir o lugar de engenheira do pai. Aburame Sakiu Fuyuki, um dos maiores engenheiros do mundo. Mas não era isso que nem ela, Aburame Sakiu Tenshi, nem seu coração, desejavam._

_- Eu preciso de um herdeiro! Ir para lá vai lhe tirar todos os direitos como minha filha! – disse numa última cartada, segurando-a pelos ombros fortemente._

_- Está me machucando... E eu não quero dinheiro... Quero me tornar amazona! – disse sorrindo um enorme sorriso com os dentes brancos que tinham tido aparelhos retirados recentemente. O coração do pai se apertou. Semira dera o mesmo sorriso quando pedira que levasse Tenshi para o Japão e a criasse lá, fazendo de tudo para mantê-la longe do caminho de se tornar amazona, alegando que o caminho de um guerreiro era incerto, e temia que a filha não sobrevivesse às guerras santas que estavam por vir. E as lembranças eram claras, um ano atrás, a única que amara em quatorze anos morrera._

_Soltou Tenshi, virando as costas para a filha, subindo as escadarias da mansão._

Suspirou se lembrando do olhar desolado do pai quando dissera que queria se tornar amazona. Não gostava de ser tão parecida com o pai, apesar de amá-lo muito, mas tinha um desejo íntimo de se parecer mais com uma grega... Não entendia direito, mas sabia que seu coração e sua alma não pertenciam àquele mundo, mas à um mundo desconhecido por muitos, pisado por poucos e menos ainda acreditando nesse mundo.

Um fino sorriso moldou-se nos lábios vermelhos ao lembrar-se da expressão de Saga e Kanon ao lhe encontrarem. Lamentou apenas não saber grego ainda. Mas o que definitivamente lamentava era sua mala ter sido extraviada e a câmera fotográfica que levara ter sido perdida, pois o que queria eternizar era a expressão aparvalhada de Sorento ao ver Érica.

Virou ao ver um leve refletir de luzes na madeira do beiral da janela, surpresa. A luz estava apagada, e justamente por esse fato, sentiu um leve estremecimento.

Quão grande não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar um gato de pêlos tão prateados que refletiam até a luz inexistente, de olhos de um incrível azul, tomar a forma de uma mulher altiva, usando roupas que imediatamente lhe lembraram Arwen no terceiro filme da trilogia "O Senhor dos Anéis", ou ainda Galadriel no primeiro. Porém, não possuía orelhas pontudas. Pelo contrário, eram tão comuns como as orelhas de qualquer humano. O que mais lhe intrigou foram os olhos azuis límpidos, onde tinha certeza absoluta que avistara montanhas de gelo. E os cabelos, longos e prateados, descendo em cascata pelas costas até os joelhos, com pérolas negras enfeitando-o, aumentando ainda mais a beleza tão exótica. E o sorriso que dirigiu para Tenshi apenas desconcertou-a ainda mais.

- Quem... Quem é você? – foi a única frase que conseguiu articular. Sua mente parecia entorpecida, e constatou isso quando sua vista escureceu e sentiu como se estivesse no vácuo, imediatamente indo em direção ao chão. Não o encontrou, pois a tão estranha figura amparou-a, tomando-a nos braços e deitando-a na cama.

- Durma, criança. Precisa estar descansada para a história que vai ouvir amanhã... – um sorriso cínico formou-se nos lábios vermelhos, cobrindo suavemente a jovem. Afastou-se, e transformou-se numa bela águia de lindas penas prateadas que refletiam a lua. Bateu asas e saiu pela janela.

**XxX**

Acordou ao sentir alguém balançar seu ombro e chamar seu nome suavemente. Na verdade, não acordou de imediato. Virou para o outro lado, se encolhendo mais na cama, murmurando um "Só mais cinco minutinhos e eu já desço, Yago...". Mas o grito irritado que ouviu de Tétis a fez virar-se assustada e cair no chão, levando cobertor e travesseiro junto.

- Aii, minha cabeça e meus tímpanos... Fiquei surda. – disse massageando a cabeça com uma mão e a outra massageando uma das orelhas.

- Acorda logo, sua peste! Você tem aula de grego e vai começar aprender a desenvolver o cosmo mais à tarde! – disse Tétis irritada, saindo do quarto, batendo a porta, deixando a mais japonesa que grega sozinha.

- Acho que ela tá de TPM... Tensão Para Matar... – murmurou preocupada, se levantando, abrindo o guarda-roupa, vendo que Saori já providenciara algumas roupas para si, principalmente para o treinamento. Sorriu, vestindo uma leging azul-marinho e o típico maiô de amazonas por cima, de um tom de azul-pálido. As polainas que colocou junto com os tênis eram azul-índigo. Prendeu os cabelos num alto rabo-de-cavalo e saiu do quarto.

**XxX**

Suspirou, levantando da cama em sua cabana. Os olhos rosados refletiram a luz, dando um incrível efeito nos mesmos, dando a impressão de fractais povoarem aquele olhar, mas de forma ampliada. Sorriu um sorriso inocente, saindo da janela, deixando de apreciar o nascer do sol como fazia todos os dias, indo para a cozinha preparar seu café, tivera lindos sonhos com um certo General Marina de nome Sorento...

Quão grande não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Shina sentada folgadamente em cima da mesa, tomando café numa xícara enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo.

- Shina! O que está fazendo aqui?! – Érica gritou, por pouco não berrou com o susto.

- Oi, prima! Vim ver como estava... Sabe, depois de conhecer um certo General Marina... – disse com um sorriso nada inocente se moldando nos lábios rosados da italiana, vendo a face de Érica ficar escarlate.

- O que... Que está insinuando? – perguntou tentando acertar nervosamente a franja repicada que caía sobre os olhos.

- Um passarinho de penas castanhas – a nova moradora do Santuário – me contou a expressão que você fez quando viu o Sorento. – disse, e o sorriso aumentou, descendo da mesa e colocando a xícara e o prato na pia. Abraçou a elfa pelos ombros. – Não precisa se apavorar, porque não vou espancá-lo como faria com outros... Eu o aprovo! – disse sorrindo marota, vendo a jovem ficar ainda mais vermelha e quase sem voz.

- Vocês estão sonhando... – murmurou, soltando-se do meio-abraço. – Eu sabia que era uma má idéia meu tio casar com uma humana... – disse fitando Shina. Eram primas, mas em nada parecidas. A já sagrada amazona em nada se parecia com a linhagem de elfos que tinha por parte de pai. Mais parecia a mãe, inclusive nos olhos e cabelos verdes. Além disso, sua aparência ia mais além. Sua beleza era uma beleza selvagem, em nada parecida com a beleza etérea, inocente e pura dos elfos. Além da personalidade, claro! Mas talvez fosse por isso mesmo que fossem tão próximas e tão amigas.

Shina fitou Érica, observando os olhos inocentes e rosados. Lembrava do primeiro sorriso que vira a elfa dar para si, tinha três anos e caíra nos jardins da propriedade dos elfos, protegida dos humanos. Ralara o joelho, e Érica, que lhe acompanhava, abraçou-lhe e disse que estava tudo bem quando começou a chorar. Mesmo Érica sendo séculos mais velha que si, agora pareciam duas adolescentes melhores amigas.

Bem do jeito que a Cobra gostava de provocá-la.

- Vamos treinar... – disse por fim, vendo Érica suspirar aliviada. - ... Depois continuamos nossa conversa. – disse sorrindo marota, vendo os olhos da prima escurecerem de raiva. Ignorou e começou a andar até a porta.

**XxX**

Entrou na biblioteca onde Saori a esperava intempestivamente, sentando de frente para a reencarnação de Athena, fitando-a ansiosa por sua primeira aula de grego!

- Bem... – a deusa ia começar, quando Shion entrou na sala sem cerimônias, com o rosto grave. Saori franziu o cenho.

- Tenshi; tem uma mulher na entrada do Santuário dizendo que lhe conhece e que precisa falar com você. – disse preocupado. Tenshi ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. A única mulher que sabia que estava ali era a babá que cuidara de si. Tirando ela, apenas seu pai e seus dois melhores amigos, que praticamente "viviam" na sua casa, Yago e Daiho, mestiços assim como ela, sabiam.

- Shion... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Saori preocupada, fitando o Grande Mestre insistentemente.

- Nada, Athena. – mentiu. Estava preocupado. Era raro aquela amazona aparecer no Santuário, e quando aparecia, era caso de alerta, no mínimo. Mas estranhava que ela apenas desejasse falar com Tenshi. A garota afirmou, levantando e saindo.

A jovem de cabelos lilases esperou que a jovem fechasse a porta da biblioteca, para então virar-se para o Grande Mestre.

- Sabe, Shion... Fui à sala das armaduras recentemente... E vi que as armaduras de Volpécula (N/A: Raposa), e de Cassiopéia não estavam lá... Mas não me lembro de nenhuma amazona ou cavaleiro que use essas armaduras. – disse séria. Viu a cor sumir da face de Shion.

- A armadura de Cassiopéia pertence à mulher que veio falar com Tenshi. A de Volpécula pertence a uma amazona que se mantêm afastada do Santuário, e aparece apenas de cinqüenta em cinqüenta anos, mas rapidamente, nunca se revela. Eu mesmo à vi apenas uma vez, quando me tornei mestre do Santuário na época de Sasha. Acredito que Saga não a tenha conhecido quando mestre do Santuário... E temo que ela não demore muito para aparecer novamente. – evitou mencionar muito a amazona de Cassiopéia. Nissa era perigosa, e tinha o dom de profecias, proveniente de sua raça. E ainda havia o fato de ser muitos milênios mais velha que si. O mesmo acontecia com a amazona de Volpécula.

Saori o fitou, indagadora. Mas concluiu que Shion não falaria nada à menos que achasse extremamente necessário quando o viu virar-se e sair da biblioteca. A deusa suspirou, observando um belo quadro numa das paredes e sentiu uma sensação de nostalgia lhe invadir quando viu o quadro da representação de quando Atlântida fora afundada pela ira de Oceannus. Amava muito o povo daquele continente, porém, Ocenannus tinha ciúmes de seu povo e quis não mais permitir que os outros deuses contemplassem a tecnologia, a devoção e a beleza dos atlantes.

**XxX**

Levantou-se, saindo do salão, indo para a saída do Décimo Terceiro Templo, começando a descer as escadarias até Peixes rapidamente, encontrando seu guardião cuidando dos jardins. Sorriu quando Afrodite lhe acenou, continuando a descer as escadarias, encontrando durante o trajeto Kamus se aquecendo para o treinamento, Shaka indo para a sala das Árvores Gêmeas meditar, seu primo Saga preparando o café e Mu tentando arrancar Kiki da cama. Todos lhe acenaram, e ela respondeu sorrindo e acenando de volta.

Ao chegar à entrada, sentiu o coração disparar e a mente turvar ao constatar que era a mesma mulher que vira na noite passada, porém, não estava com roupas tão incomuns como antes, apesar da beleza continuar exótica. A vontade que teve foi de virar-se e sair correndo, gritando por socorro aos cavaleiros, pois o que aquela figura lhe inspirava era medo. Mas não soube direito como, seus pés movimentaram-se em direção à mulher cautelosamente.

- Olá. Desculpe se interrompi sua aula de grego, mas precisava falar com você. – disse num latim impecável. – Sou Nissa. Preciso da sua ajuda para garantir o futuro. – disse séria, fazendo sinal para Tenshi segui-la até o cabo Sunion. A jovem engoliu em seco e seguiu-a, com o olhar baixo. Não entendia como poderia ajudá-la, ainda era uma aprendiz, ou melhor, acabara de se tornar aprendiz e aspirante à armadura de ouro de Gêmeos. Sabia o que? Nada.

Chegaram à praia do Cabo. Nissa sentou na areia, sinalizando para Tenshi sentar ao seu lado. Apenas as duas se encontravam na praia. Estranho, pois pelo que Érica contara à prima dos geminianos, era comum logo cedo aspirantes estarem treinando ali antes de irem para o Coliseu. Sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta ao pensar que estava sozinha com uma completa estranha. Ou pelo menos foi o que pensou.

- Não somos estranhas, como deve estar pensando. Conheço-te desde que nasceu. – disse sorrindo, como se lesse a mente da jovem. Sua forma mudou-se para a senhora que fora babá de Tenshi, surpreendendo à aspirante. Voltou para a forma que se encontrava antes. – Sou amazona de Cassiopéia. Sua mãe provavelmente não me mencionou nas cartas que enviava, mas éramos amigas. Quando ela entregou você ao seu pai, me pediu que fosse disfarçada junto, para lhe proteger.

- Disfarçada? Quer dizer Transformada. Por que nunca se mostrou e me treinou? – perguntou sentindo-se magoada.

- Sua mãe não queria que você seguisse o caminho da batalha por imposição, apesar de eu, desde que você era pequena, visse que você tinha sido feita para a batalha. Respeitei o que ela me pediu, não influenciando suas escolhas. Mas isso não vem ao caso. – disse séria, e os olhos azuis ficaram levemente enegrecidos.

- Como pode mudar de forma? – perguntou curiosa, fitando o mar à sua frente.

- Para que entenda, antes você precisa conhecer uma história que aconteceu quatrocentos anos atrás para o seu mundo, dois mil nessa terra desconhecida, numa terra que poucos desse mundo pisaram e menos ainda acreditaram que existia. – disse suavemente, deitando-se na areia. – Tudo começou vinte anos após o Um Anel ser destruído por Frodo Bolseiro, um Hobbit do Condado, no fogo da Montanha da Perdição das Terras de Mordor onde as sombras se deitam, e as histórias que vieram à seguir foram esquecidas por muitos.

Tenshi virou-se para a revelada amazona estupefata. Reconhecia nome e história. Só poderia ser uma ilusão descobrir que uma de suas histórias favoritas era real.

**XxX**

_Sentia Dilshad correr velozmente pela Grande Estrada do Leste, em direção à Bri, enquanto contemplava a sensação do vento chocando-se com sua face e bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos azul-pálido. _

Era daquilo que precisava, concluiu, descendo do cavalo ao chegar numa das vilas do reino. Entrou na cidade, encontrando um mendigo se arrastando, pedindo comida ou dinheiro. Sorriu para o homem, colocando a mão direita por dentro da manga do manto da mão esquerda, tirando um pequeno saco de couro. Olhou ao seu redor, entregando o saquinho ao homem.

- Tome. Compre comida para si, esposa e filhos. Compre roupas novas e veja se consegue um emprego novo. Não vai mais precisar mendigar para alimentar sua família. – disse sorrindo gentilmente. Viu os olhos do homem brilharem de alegria, enquanto levantava-se, pegando o saquinho e apertando com força a mão do estranho de olhos rosa fortemente puxados para o vermelho e cabelos azul-pálido nos ombros e revoltos.

- Muito obrigado! Os deuses lhe abençoem! Quem é você, estrangeiro?! Quero agradecer-lhe formalmente! – disse quase gritando, balançando freneticamente a mão do rapaz.

- Apenar um estranho que está de passagem. – disse simplesmente, se curvando perante o homem, soltando a mãos do mesmo e indo atrás de alguma estalagem, afinal, a noite estava chegando. O homem viu-o se afastar em direção ao "Pônei Saltitante", virou-se e saiu correndo por entre as ruas de Bri até encontrar sua casa.

Entrou na estalagem, encontrando vários homens, anões e hobbits divertindo-se, bebendo cerveja e cantando refrões de antigas músicas. Sorriu ao ver aquilo, e lamentou que nunca poderia se juntar à eles. Fechou um pouco mais a capa que usava sobre o manto, para esconder a malha metálica, puxou um pouco mais o capuz para esconder seus cabelos exóticos, e logo um homem gordo e baixo, careca e de rosto vermelho, usando um avental branco, todo esbaforido, aproximou-se, limpando as mãos no avental.

- Muito bem, senhor, o que deseja? – perguntou cordial, vendo o rapaz sorrir.

- Por favor, Sorento. Sorento Anatólio. Gostaria de um quarto. E lugar no estábulo para um cavalo. – disse simples, vendo o homem sorrir.

- Sou Cevado. Cevado Carrapicho. Siga-me. – disse fazendo sinal para Sorento segui-lo através da grande sala de estar cheia até um corredor, com duas ou três portas e uma escada ao final. Guiou o rapaz até a escada, subindo-a, fazendo sinal para ser seguido. Abriu uma porta simples de madeira. – Espero que as acomodações lhe agradem, senhor. Pedirei para Nob lhe trazer comida, e falarei para Bob alojar seu cavalo no estábulo. – disse cordial, saindo rapidamente do quarto. Reconhecia de longe gente da "laia" de Sorento, e de gente assim queria distância, ainda que fosse um novo. Bem, pelo menos aparentemente.

Logo, um Hobbit de aparência alegre, mas contendo-se, provavelmente por ordens do Sr. Carrapicho, de forma séria, apareceu, servindo numa bandeja carnes frias, pães frescos, sopa quente, uma torta de framboesa, nacos de manteiga e um pouco de queijo, associado à uma caneca grande de cerveja. Assim que colocou a bandeja no aparador, fez uma leve reverência e saiu.

Sorento sentou na cama simples colada à parede, suspirando pesadamente. Tirou as botas de couro que usava, demorando-se para soltar as tiras. Estava cansado, e nada melhor do que uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono para se recuperar. Suspirou quando sentiu os pés livres do martírio daqueles sapatos. Levantou-se, sentindo os pés "aderirem" ao chão de madeira polida, fazendo uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo com o choque de temperaturas e sentir os pêlos de suas costas até a nuca se eriçarem.

Esticou os braços para o alto após retirar o manto e a malha metálica, estralando os ossos dos mesmos e das costas. Após sentir-se relativamente relaxado, tirou a camisa de algodão branca, deixando o torso tão bem trabalhado exposto. Caminhou até o aparador, retirando cuidadosamente a bandeja e colocando-a em cima dos cobertores. Sentou na cama, apoiando as costas na parede, começando a comer, lentamente. Fazia um bom tempo que não parava numa estalagem, ainda mais uma tão boa como o Pônei Saltitante.

Ouviu o som de pingos de água começarem à cair, molhando lentamente do lado de fora, até que de pequenos pingos, surgiu uma forte chuva. E foi assim que Sorento adormeceu.

**XxX**

_Andava a passos lentos pela floresta, admirando cada botão de flor, casa folha de árvore e cada árvore em si. Amava a terra onde nascera acima de tudo. Os olhos rosados brilhavam diante dos últimos raios do sol à iluminarem a Floresta das Sombras._

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Virou-se, com os longos cabelos negros balançando suavemente com o tradicional ventinho da Floresta das Sombras. Os olhos rosados brilhavam de forma hipnotizante, aliados à pele alva e as orelhas pontudas. Quem lhe chamava era uma jovem de cabelos de um intenso negro, assim como o seu, de olhos de um verde como as folhas das árvores na primavera. Tinha pele alva, orelhas pontudas e um corpo bem treinado.

- Shina! – exclamou indo abraçar fortemente a prima. – Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você quando partiu para as terras além de Asgard quinze anos atrás para se tornar amazona! – lágrimas cristalinas rolaram dos olhos rosados pela face alva, enquanto ignorava os pedidos da prima para ser solta, afinal, estava sendo enforcada!

- Érica... Já entendi, mas dá pra soltar meu pescoço? Tô ficando sem ar... – murmurou num fio de voz, tendo o pescoço imediatamente solto, e sentiu o ar entrar nos pulmões com dificuldade. Érica deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Sagrou-se amazona? – perguntou a outra, interessada. Ainda convenceria o pai à deixar-lhe sair da Terra-Média e ir treinar para ser amazona. Shina afirmou, abrindo espaço para a prima ver a urna roxa da armadura de Cobra atrás de si. – Como é o céu de lá?! As constelações são as mesmas?! E as estrelas?! – perguntava, puxando Shina para sua casa, fazendo cada vez mais perguntas, sem dar oportunidade para a recém sagrada amazona responder sequer uma. Depois de um tempo, ouvindo Érica falar sem parar, Shina balançou a cabeça em negativo para os lados levemente. A prima não mudava.

_Notas:_

**_Doppelgänger: Originalmente da mitologia germânica. Criaturas com a capacidade de mudar de forma; de acordo com a mitologia germânica, existe um Doppelgänger para cada pessoa. Alguns dizem que _****_anunciam maus agouros, enquanto outros ditam que são a representação acentuada do lado negativo de algo._**

**_Sauron: O vilão principal da trilogia de "O Senhor dos Anéis", dono do Um Anel de poder._**

**_Mordor: A terra onde Sauron sempre foi soberano, cheia de miséria e desgraça._**

**_Sirenes: Ninfas aquáticas que possuíam corpos de aves, podendo tomar formas humanos, e possuíam belas vozes que usavam para atrair os marinheiros para os rochedos. Freqüentemente confundidas com as Sereias._**

**_Eiael: nome _****_hebraico, Deus, delícia das crianças (anjo da guarda)._**

**_Nâzgul: Os dragões que aparecem nos filmes de "O Senhor dos Anéis", montarias dos Espectros do Anel._**

**_Orc: Os guerreiros que formavam o exército de Sauron em sua grande maioria, criaturas horríveis e maléficas._**

**_Isengard: A terra da Mão Branca, comandada por Saruman, aliado de Sauron. Destruída pelos Ents e transformada numa imensa floresta com a torre de Orthanc ao centro._**

**_Saruman: Mago regente dos demais magos, conhecido como "Saruman o branco", mago mais poderoso, corrompido para as forças do mal. Foi morto por Gríma._**

**_Ents: Cuidadores de Árvores, tanto no livro como no filme, parecem mais árvores velhas do que homens._**

**_Minas Tirith: A Cidade Branca, a principal cidade do Reino de Gondor onde os reis moravam._**

**_Créditos:_**

_História de presente para Margarida, continuação de Per Te!_

_Como o prólogo tem apenas coisas da Terra Média, eu decidi colocar o capítulo 1 também, pra não restar dúvidas que é de CDZ! xD_

_Sheila, espero que tenha gostado do começo! Prometo tentar não demorar muito com a atualização!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo Reviews, seja pra xingar ou para elogiar!_

_Beijos_

**_Tenshi Aburame_**


End file.
